Unexpected
by blob72
Summary: A marriage law fic.  George has lost Fred and his life can't get any worse or so he thinks...until he's forced to marry a friendless bookworm-Fiona Richards.  Will this marriage go down the drain or will love blossom?  My first fanfic  just warning you.
1. Chapter 1

Finding out

"WHAT?" George screamed.

_Could my life get any worse? _He thought to himself.

It had been a mere month since George had lost the best friend and brother he would ever had, and although the initial shock had worn off he was still in indescribable emotional pain.

"WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED?" Ron shouted angrily at his Father.

"Yes" his father said calmly "because of the war, the wizarding population has dropped dramatically meaning that wizards and witches are on the verge of extinction in Britain. To stop this ministry's said that anyone in the wizarding community will be made to marry someone of that they pick. Obviously people that are engaged and married won't be included in this law" there was a hint of sympathy in his voice. He and molly had always wanted their children to marry for love as they had, it pained them to watch them being forced into it against their will.

Everyone sat in silence as they took in their father's words.

This law wasn't a problem for Harry and Ginny because they were already engaged.

"When will we find out… I mean…who we're gonna be with" Charlie broke the silence.

"We should know by tomorrow that's when they're sending out the letters" Mr Weasley replied.

"Now I think we should go to bed" Mrs Weasley said trying to break the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Although no one were feeling particularly tired, they all knew better than to argue with my mother. George used the floo network to get home, got ready for bed and slid himself between the cool sheets. He lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about what the next day would bring…

**A/N I Know it's short but they'll get longer eventually I promise XD**

**please review it'll just make me want to publish faster**

**oh! and please bear in mind this is my first fanfic.**

**thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning.

George awoke to tapping on his nearby window, at first he was confused as to why there was an owl outside his window but suddenly remembered the night before and became very nervous, this small creature held his fate. George (now very anxious) crept towards the window and let the owl in. it swiftly entered, dropped the letter on his bed and left.

George opened the letter…

_Dear Mr George Weasley,_

_As you are between the ages of 17 and 45you are to be married off to a witch of our choice. We have taken great lengths to make sure you are matched to the most suitable person for you. If you refuse to marry your chosen spouse, your wand will be snapped and you will lose your birth magic. After meeting with the chosen girl you will have 2 months in which to marry._

_George Fabian Weasley_

_You are to marry_

_Fiona May Richards_

_All the best for the future_

_Jemima Arnold_

_Marriage enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Fiona Richards? Wasn't she in the same year as me?_ George pondered

_Meanwhile_

_Fiona May Richards _

_You are to marry _

_George Fabian Weasley_

"So who is it?" my sister, Diane, asked.

I just sat there looking at her sister three years older than myself. We are both very close since their whole family had died during the war.

"You first"I said still in shock.

"Some guy called Oliver Wood I think he was the Gryffindor quidditch captain" Diane said clearly pleased. We were both gryffindors and proud of it. "Now you "my sister said impatiently.

"a guy called George Weasley I had a couple of classes with him through the years, I think he was on the quidditch team too, but he left school in the middle 7th year disgraceful" I replied me being such a…a swot I found someone leaving their education just, just stupid.

I also know about how George had been quite the prankster in his youth and that he had had a twin brother whom had died in the battle of Hogwarts.

I know what it's like to lose a brother- but to lose a twin, so young as well must

Be crushing. I continued to eat my breakfast in comfortable silence as she pondered on what life will be like married to George Weasley.

**A/N **

**Thanks to the two who subscribed to my story i really appreciate it**

**still no reviews :(**

**it will just make me want to update faster and i really really really want to hear what you think **

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome**

**and flattery will get you mentioned**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry it took me so long to update it's just my birthday was recently and I was a bit overwhelmed by it.**

**Right I would like to thank ****Kayomitsu for your amazing advice and to Kataline for your review I really appreciate any advice.**

**Anyway on with the story…**

Chapter 3

Everyone was now officially engaged.

Charlie- Verity

(They were already secretly going out so they were pleased with the result)

Ron- Hermione

(They couldn't have possibly been happier and no one could disagree with the marriage they were obviously made for each other)

Percy- Penelope

(Unlike the previous pair this pair despise each other, everyone agreed that watching these two progress would be interesting)

Lee- Katie

(These two weren't exactly close before this whole thing but some people think they'll be good for each other)

Angelina- Neville

(Who'd have thought?)

And then of course there was George and Fiona.

The ministry had, to check for deserters, enforced that the chosen couple meet up within a week of getting their letter. It was their meeting today.

Fiona's POV

I chose Diane to come with me, because she was my sister; my one and only close relative, but also because she was my one and only friend. At Hogwarts I'd been the one somebody would only talk to because they had to or because they wanted help on their homework, but I was happy to help.

I was ,and still am, a hopeless bookworm.

I usually blended into the background never liked having attention focused onto myself but come on. Who doesn't like a laugh? I have to admit the twins' pranks were funny even when I was their victim: I just laughed.

My mum had always said it is better to laugh with people than people just laugh at you. It's thoughts of my mother that make my heart ache, it's the dreams of my brothers Graham and James lying on the floor of the great hall covered in their own blood that made me wake up at 1am screaming and covered in a cold sweat. It was the flashbacks of my father getting hit with the killing curse that made me burst into tears in the middle of any conversation leaving people feeling shocked and confused.

But I'm going off track aren't I?

We flooed into their living room and before we even had a chance to breathe we were greeted by(what felt like) a bone crushing hug off of a small plump woman whom I assume is Mrs Weasley. She ushered us both into a large kitchen where George's sitting. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, I don't know why but I felt embarrassed in front of him.

However I have to admit he's certainly grown up into a mature, handsome young man and looked an emotional mess he had bags under his eyes; they were also red and raw and unshaven. He'd certainly changed since that fateful night of the Battle of Hogwarts. But I feel that I could match up to the pain he's feeling. I mean i've lost my whole family minus Diane, but he lost the one he's spent the whole of his life with they were always inseperable, he lost his brother and his best friend, I lost so much more.

Again i'm going off track aren't I?

I sit across from George looking straight into his eyes it amazes me how much pain one pair of eyes could hold. I tried to give him a sympathetic look but I doubt it helped at all.

"I'm sorry my husband can't be here but he has to work, are your parents coming dear?"

"I'm sorry but our whole family died in the war" Diane said, she knew how hard it is for me to talk about my family, she however was the stronger of us two and had manaed to move on. Surprisingly when I returned my eyes to George he gave _me_ a sympathetic look but i was half hearted.

" I think we should give these two some privacy to talk things over don't you think Diane" Mrs Weasley said in a weirdly worried voice.

I looked at Diane pleadingly silently begging her not to leave me alone with him. She just smiled at me hopelessly and I was left alone with a heartbroken and lonely ghost of a man.

"Hi" I said realising I hadn't really greeted him and I insist on manners.

"Hi" he replied awkwardly to be honest this whole situation was awkward.

"So how have you been George"I asked and immediatel after saying it regretted it.

"Pretty awful You?" He sighed

"Same"

An awkard silence overcame the kitchen of the Burrow until I decided to break by being blunt.

" I know this isn't ideal George and instead of planning a wedding we should be mourning our loved ones but really should do our best to move past this and at last try and be friends then maybe one day we could try and make a marriage work what do you say" I'm slightly shocked at myself for having such courage to say something like that to someone I don't even know.

but George agreed and as soon as he did Diane burst into the room we quickly thanked mrs weasley and I muttered a quick goodbye George and flooed home muttering an excuse to my sisterr about being tired and collapsed onto my bed exhausted from today's events and almost immediately fell asleep.

A/N Thanks Steph and everyone please review I really appreciate them and like I said Iwill take all the advice on board.

I hope this chapter was long enough :)

- Juliet xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Uncomfortable Conversations**

**Thank you sooooo much to everyone who's been reviewing and reading my story it amazes me that you actually like what I've written so far and I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

**Also i've increased the rating of this story mainly because i had another read over the guidelines and felt M would be more suitable but it's only because some adult themes in conversations.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story… **

Fiona's POV

Diane and I were sitting in our small apartment's kitchen (we moved there because for the moment being in our old house that we shared with our brothers was just too painful) it was tiny with dreary grey walls and grey worktops and cupboards. Let's just say this kitchen reflected my mood completely. It was so different to Mrs Weasley's warm cosy kitchen full of warm reds and browns full of organised clutter showing (somehow) her lifestyle full of family and comfort and warmth. Our kitchen represented our life was filled with hurt and despair and dullness.  
"So what did you talk about with that boy while I was being interrogated quickly by Mrs Weasley?" Diane asked giddily and poking me with her elbow "been declaring your secret undying love to him eh?"I just rolled my eyes, I love her to bits but my sister I probably the most annoying person on the planet.

" we just, kind of, agreed to get along with each other, and that's the best I could hope for since we don't really know each other very well" I sighed it wasn't exactly the perfect situation, I'd always dreamt of falling in love then get married and have lots of kids but now because of this stupid law that wasn't going to happen.

"Getting on with him isn't going to work, you're gonna have to sleep with him for god's sake you at least to be attracted to him" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-what do you mean sleep with him?" I stuttered obviously shaken up by such a thought.

"'going at it', 'breeding' call it what you will it all means the same thing"

"The, the letter never said anything about..."

"The ministry put the law into action because the magical population is decreasing how else do you think a married man and woman could raise the population?"Diane interrupted

" ok... er... How did your meeting with Oliver go?" I said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah...well I have to admit it won't be hard to get a crush on him he's seriously gorgeous but... well it does seem he would rather marry quidditch than me he wouldn't probably couldn't stop talking about it and how he's keeper of the holy head harpies, it's gonna be interesting being married to him" she sighed and rested her head against her hand I could see ever so subtely a small argument going on in her head probably deciding whether she should be dreading or looking forward to a marriage with Oliver Woods.

my mind was still on the previous topic. Was i really going to have to have kids with George? because that would be just weird...

"So what else did you talk to that George boy besides 'getting along'" Diane asked snapping me right out of my deep thoughts.

"Nothing... we got interrupted..." I said glancing up at Diane her short blonde hair was scruffy and tatted, her eyes dark, she'd had another sleepless night we both used to be such sound sleepers however We had managed somehow to witness every single member of our family get murdered at the battle of Hogwarts and that had changed both of us in ways unimaginable.  
We sat in silence until our detailed, deep thoughts were interrupted by a bird flying into our open window, it dropped a small piece of parchment onto our(grey) kitchen table. The owl perched itself onto an empty chair, i fed it a treat and it immediately swooped out of the open window. Diane grabbed the letter off the table before i had the chance to reach it and read it silently.( She always loves leaving me in suspense).

"Well?" I asked impatiently I don't know why such as small letter would make me so excited but we never get owls anymore...

"It's just Mrs Weasley- George's mum- invited you to dinner tomorrow night"

" Really? well we..."

"We? there's no we, she only invited you" she interrupted and enjoying the panicked expression I'd just adopted.

"What! you know i'm no good with people... especially strangers" I sulked

"Yeah well these aren't just any old people they are your _fiance's family_ you need to get to know them and maybe get to like you, it might make the whole relationship with George thing a lot easier" she stated apart from being,like i said, unbearably annoying my sister is brilliant sometimes. I glanced casually at my watch and realise the time.

"Got to get to flourish and blotts quick or I'll be late! see you later Di"and I apparated into the Diagon Alley book shop.

**I hope this is long enough for now but I promise the chapters will get longer.**

**sorry for the delay but i'm having serious writers block any advice on how to overcome it are welcome.**

**Thanks a lot to all you readers for just reading. and thanks to the people in the u.s. you guys are main readers.**

**:P Juliet XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares and Sunday Dinner**

_"Stay here Fiona" _

_"No mum I need to help, I want to" I said desperately trying to convince her to let me go._

_"They got Graham and James they aren't getting you too" my mother pleaded holding my shoulder in a tight grip._

_"Fine" I sighed giving in"But be careful out there" My mother nodded in response and gave me a reassuring smile. After hearing a loud explosion she patted my cheek motherly and ran out of the old classroom into the corridor . Minutes later I was joined by Diane._

_"Fiona come on! We need help out here!"Forgetting my promise I ran outside just to see a flash of green hit my mother squarely in the chest._

"MUM!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I suddenly become aware of my surroundings- I'm in my room, it was just a nightmare... but no it wasn't it was a memory one of my worst to date. I hear a loud thump outside my room and my sister comes swiftly through my door, walks across the room and engulfs me in a comforting hug, I feel moisture growing around my eyes and before I have the chance to blink them back they spill over and I start to sob. We have comforted each other many times like I said we both get these nightmares.

"Shh it's ok sweetheart it's ok..." Diane whispered soothingly rubbing my back and just letting me cry.

I continued to cry into her shoulder until they eventual dried up, I wipe my eyes and look at the clock it's 9am, I might as well get up. Reading my thoughts Diane pulls me up and walks down to the kitchen, me following behind her. Suddenly an awful realisation dawns on me...

"Oh god no no no no no!"

"What?" Di asked.

"It's Sunday! oh god I have to go to dinner and meet the Weasley family... What if they don't like me? No-one ever likes me..." I said starting to panic. Seeing me start to have panic attack Diane placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe fiona _breathe_, Don't worry I'm sure they'll love you"

"I can barely speak to strangers never mind persuade them to like me"

"Don't worry, now when is it?"

"I have to be there at 5 that gives me 8 hours" I said calming down

_**7 1/2 hours later**_

I look at myself in the mirror I'm wearing a long sleeved, knee length, black dress Diane told me to wear it because it seemed appropriate don't know how though. My shoulder length dirty blonde hair wavy and soft. I take deep breaths. Come on keep yourself together Fiona they're just a family... yeah _George's_ family _the man i'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with_'s family. Unlike muggle marriages we can't get divorced that's why people are so outraged by such a law. Only the other week a group of protesters staged riots outside the ministry entrance. Such idiots feel that instead accepting what has happened they make a huge fuss and some find themselves in Azkaban.I have to admit I'm not 100% happy with my match but i'm not going to throw away 7 years of non-stop hard work because of a stupid law.

5:55pm

I spin on the spot and feel the familiar feel of apparation as I arrive outside the burrow.

5.58

Well I might as well spend the next two minutes calming myself down I don't want to be early.

"come on Fiona you can do this _you can do this!"_ I mutter to myself. I know talkig to yourself is the first sign of madness but oh well! I'm surprised I didn't turn insane ages ago.

6.00

Well here goes nothing...

I clench my sweaty hands into a tight fist and knock firmly three times on the door and almost immediately it is swung open by a redheaded girl whom looks several years younger than myself. She smiles warmly at me before extending her hand in greeting, I timidly take and shake lightly.

"Ginny Weasley, George's sister, you must be Fiona Richards"

"Yes that's me" I said skakily "pleasure to meet you Ginny"

"well come on in" she said warmly " well unless you want to freeze out here on the doorstep"

"Thanks" I smiled and felt more at ease with the weasley girl's hospitality.

"Just follow me" ginny said closing the door behind me "just warning you my family is the weirdest you could possibly come across, but they're harmless.. I think..." she joked. I laughed politely but inside I feel like I'm about to throw up."Oh! and welcome to the family fiona"

"I'm not a weasley yet..."I stated.

"You will be though"and with that she opened the door and a wall of sound hit me as well as the sight of tons of redheads. I stared wide eyed at the mass gathering of at least eight red heads, a frizzy haired witch, a raven haired man and a tall blonde witch. I can see George talking halfheartedly with mrs weasley. I was oddly attracted to him like the way his long red hair flip when he moved his head and the way his eyes sparkled slightly however I quickly pushed those feelings down. But what I exactly didn't want to happen, happened. I get noticed.

"Fiona dear so glad you could come! sit! sit!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed drawing everyone's attention briefly to me. _Great now i'm gonna start getting self concious!._ I sat in the seat mrs weasley gestured towards which was, unfortunately, next to George. I was so nervous, I was shaking I still have no idea what do, so I stay quiet and try to focus on the niceness of the kitchen with it's glowing warmth.

"George, be a dear and introduce Fiona to everyone will you" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes mum" he said grumpily the turned to the rest of the table as mrs weasley placed food on the table"HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS FIONA RICHARDS." he then turned to me "FIONA, THIS IS EVERYONE" I blushed deeply and without even another glance he turned towards his meal I followed suit and quickly ate everything. Still feelling embarassed I just stared at my lap and my clasped hands on it.

"Fiona?"mrs weasley said "This is my husband Arthur"

"Nice to meet you Fiona" an elderly man said at the end of the table.

"You too mr weasley"

"Please call me Arthur" I smiled at him. I didn't understand it. My whole life I'd been treated badly by people outside my family why were these people being so nice to me? I was brought out of my thoughts by a surprising voice.

"Will you come with me?" George asked without thinking it through I nodded surprised he'd actually talked to me"We're just going for a walk" he declared to mrs weasley.

"OK dear just don't be too long"

He took my hand (which surprised even more) and led me outside into the darkness.

"We need to talk" he said after a few moments of silence

"I agree"

"Well, my dad tod us about the properties of this law, one of the main ones was that when we got our letter, we got a charm put on us that makes us attracted to each other"

"Like a love potion,charm sort of thing?" I interupted

" Sorta we'll kinda start being attracted to each other and then... possibly fall in love, it's the ministry's way of making sure people aren't in a completely loveless marriage. However t dosn't make peoplefall in love, just makes them start fancyinfg each other a bit" he pondered.

" Are you starting to feel the effects yet?" I asked realising the feelings I'd felt for him were because of this charm and wondering if he'd felt it too.

"Honestly?... yes"he said looking me in the eye for the first time that day.

"Same" I mumbled then broke eye contact embarassed and still shaking nerves. I felt him squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"Calm down you look like you're gonna fall apart" He whispered in my ear and an unconrtrollable shiver ran down my body. _This fancying thing's out of hand. _

_"_I feel like I'm about to fall apart" I sighed this meeting and talking to new people was getting the better of me "You know how I was at Hogwarts always afraid to talk to people thats Why I never had any friends and also I wasn't the type of person someone would want as a friend".

"Now that's not true!" he exclaimed causing me to look back up to him in disbelief" you always had a great sense of humour when we played our pranks on you, you wouldn't storm off upset or angry. You laughed and enjoyed them. Now that's a quality of someone I would like to be my friend." Still facing forward he slid his arm over my shouder squeezing me to his side and I couldn't help but blush.

"I should go" I sighed reluctantly not wanting to leave the beautiful view of the moonlit lake and lush green trees but mostly (and more embarassingly) his warm presence. At those words, he stepped back and faced me, smiling slightly.

"Yeah it's getting late" We just stood there staring at each other for a moment until I came to my senses and started pulling him back towards the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Mrs Weasley!" I called half heartedly. She immediately appeared from behind a cabinet shocking me for a moment"I'm just leaving now"

"Oh, ok dear, George will you see Fiona out?" she asked and George nodded almost automatically"It's lovely to see you dear " was the final thing she said to me before I was being guided towards the front door. I was soon on the Weasley's doorstep looking at George intently, him looking at me as if he was almost fascinated.

"Well... 'night George " I said awkwardly. To my surprise he follows my words with a hug that challenges Mrs Weasley's.

"'night Fiona " he whispers in my ear sending more off those involuntary shivers down my spine. #

When we pull apart I smile lightly , apparate to the apartment , change clothes and go to bed but no matter how tired I am I can't get to sleep, instead the only thing I can think of is one George Weasley and really _if_ opposites attract.

**Ok I want to thank charlieboox, Avalon Music,PureAngelEyes, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX and Kayomitsu(again) you guys are awesome!**

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for how long this chapter has taken to write but I hope the length makes up for itXD**

**Also I need a beta reader anyone interested? just send me a message if you are.**

**please send reviews I'd stopped writing until 2 wonderful human beings gave me the will to do it again by reviewing.**

**Oh! and give me your ideas and questions about anything! i'd love to hear them! =P**

**-Juliet xxxxxxx**


End file.
